In conventional labeling equipment of the above-described type, a series of labels is carried by the band, with gaps between consecutive labels. Further, control holes are in the band and these control holes are sensed either by an air cell or by a light cell. The fact that such control holes must be provided is in itself a disadvantage. Additionally, the holes may not be properly formed, causing the band transport to malfunction. In addition, the velocity with which the band may be advanced must be kept within predetermined limits, since the time that the holes are within the range of the feeler or sensor must exceed the response time of the scanning apparatus including the cell. This problem exists mainly when air cells are used, since these have a relatively high response time.